Through the October Night
by Marine-Depths13
Summary: He watched him from that forest. He watched that town sleep, every night. And every night he wondered. But he'd never know. What he did know, was this: the heart wants what it wants, even if the mind knows it's wrong. GaaraSasuke. One-sided, One-shot.


Hm, ha, yeah, another drabble fic. Bet that sucks for you. This time it's Gaara. OOC Gaara. Woo-hoo. Anyways, this is really pointless and just like my other one-shot I put up not too long ago: a drabble, short and stupid. So, eh ..

**Pairing: **GaaraSasuke (one-sided, purely suggested)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a lot of things...

* * *

The gloomy air of the dark, October night contradicted the brightness of the shining stars that flickered in the onyx sky. A blanket of silence lay over the closely nestled trees and throughout the dark, quiet forest.

He watched the town sleep from there.

He watched them sleep, silently dreaming of something that he'd never know. They'd dream about their hopes, their wonders, their loves and wishes. But he didn't care about their dreams or about them in general— at least, except for one of them. That one boy…

His dull, saddened eyes downcast to the ground as he stared at the slightly damp grass, which was sparkling from the moon's gently bathing glow. He let a small sigh escape his lips as his right hand made its way slowly to his chest. He clutched at the fabric that separated his skin from the cold, fall air and closed his eyes tightly.

Why did it hurt so much?

His chest clenched whenever he thought about him. His heart raced whenever he was spoken of.

Why?

His clutched at his chest tighter and uttered something that could only be vaguely described as a whimper. He opened his eyes slowly and returned to watch the village rest.

It was so peaceful, quiet, _beautiful_…

And yet so sickening.

He slowly let his hand loosen it's tightened grip on his shirt, and the pale fingers found their way to the bark of the tree he was sitting in. He frowned with contemplation, wondering why he had come here in the first place. It hurt every time he did.

But still, he continued to come.

And in return, his heart continued to ache.

He didn't know why, though. A part of him wanted to be as close as he could be to this town— to that boy— but another part of him was screaming at him. Screaming that he wanted to leave… that he wanted to be as far away from this place as he could. And he didn't know which side to listen to anymore.

Because deep down, he knew that whatever he did… it didn't matter in the end. Because in the end, he'd still be the one hurt. The pain in his heart would still be there, no matter what happened.

His hand found its way back to his chest, but this time the hand fingered the place where his heart was. It gently touched it, and though he was barely pressing against his skin, he could still feel the soft beating of his heart as it thudded in his chest.

And it still hurt.

He looked through the trees and out to the silenced village. A couple lights here and there lit up the darkened sky, but most of the homes were darkened and lightless, as their owner slept peacefully and quietly.

But he would never sleep quietly.

He lowered his head, letting his bangs hang over his saddened eyes. His face of contemplation turned to one of pure sadness. He made himself bring his head back up, to look out at the village again. The black sky… it reminded himself of _him_. That boy.

He wasn't sure why… but for some reason, he just couldn't get that boy out of his head. His onyx-black hair that fell flawlessly over his face… his cold, uncaring, but yet so scarred, eyes… his pale, unscathed skin with but a small marking on his neck…

His hand tightened on his chest again as he closed his eyes tightly, letting a small breath of air escape from his lips.

There.

That pain again.

That aching pain in his chest—his _heart_— that came whenever he thought of him. Why it hurt so much… he'd probably never understand. But what he did understand made his heart ache even more.

He knew that boy would never be his.

No. He would never be his… because he knew, that no matter what he'd do… he was never good enough. Everyone hated him, so why wouldn't _he_?

The pain in his chest increased. And that other part of him was yelling at him to leave, to get out of there as fast as he could. Because that part of him knew this was wrong. It was all so wrong… But, for some reason, that other side of him—the side that said to stay—didn't care. That side told him that it didn't matter. That he should tell him.

But both sides knew that whichever one he listened to… the whole thing would end in heartache.

The dull eyes opened slowly, sadly, and gazed out one last time at the sleeping village of Konoha. He stood up slowly, releasing his grip on his chest, and let his hand hang uselessly at his side.

No matter what he'd do, it would hurt.

He turned his back to the village and as he shuffled down the tree, he felt a new kind of pain rip through his chest. He stood on the ground and couldn't help but glance behind himself once more and look at the village again. His eyes started to sting, and he quickly wiped away the tears that threatened to fall.

He turned and started to run away, as fast as he could. He had to get away from this village… because the more he hung around, the more his heart hurt… and the more his heart hurt, the more he realized that nothing would ever cure this unbearable pain.

Because no one knows better than Sabuko No Gaara—the worst kind of love is the kind that you know you'll never have…

**

* * *

**

It's amazing you've reached the point in where you're reading this very sentence... Anyways, R&R if you feel obliged to. I personally wouldn't just because I'm not very happy with this, but, ehhhhh ...


End file.
